Brawn (Primax)
"Might over microchips." Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, likely higher Name: Brawn aka Muscles Origin: Primax cluster aka G1 Gender: Varies * Genderless (Marvel, IDW) * Male (Sunbow) Age: Varies * 5 million years + (Marvel) * 9 million years + (Sunbow) Homeworld: Cybertron Species: Cybertronian Race: Cybertronian Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Small building level to Large building level Speed: Extremely agile so much so he's often teamed up with Bumblebee. Brawn can react to fast, flying targets. *Tagged Laserbeak attempting a sneak attack on him. Laserbeak flies at 250 mph. *He can seemingly react to attacks from the supersonic jet forms of the Seekers, including the fastest and their leader, Starscream who flies at Mach 2.8 in his original Marvel form. * Strength: "Brawn is one of the strongest Autobots. He can lift up to 190,000 lbs. and knock down a small building with one punch. ... He's been known to destroy an entire building before realizing it's the wrong one." ''- Brawn's Marvel bio Brawn is introduced as the strongman of the original Autobots, able to lift up to 190,000 pounds (95 tons). This means that Brawn was introduced as a physical superior to a large portion of superheroes. Not quite in the same league as the Hulk or the Thing, but in 1984 he would outmuscle anyone that wasn't Superhuman Class 100 in strength. In order to even take a casual hit from Brawn one would need to be more durable than a small building as he is described as destroying them with one punch, sometimes by accident. ''"Second strongest Autobot - can lift 190,000 pounds and knock down a small building with one punch." -Brawn's Tech Spec profile The toys, using shrunken versions of the original bios, blatantly identify Brawn as second in strength only to Optimus Prime (the strongest Autobot). While that would also make him weaker than Prime's physical equal, Megatron, it still makes him the third strongest Transformer of 1984. This is further cemented by his tech spec score for strength of 9 compared to the 10 rating Optimus and Megatron have. Brawn's closest competition in strength, according to tech specs from the same year, are Gears and Soundwave at 8. "Despite small size, subject is the second strongest of the Earth-bound Autobots. In robot mode, able to lift approximately 190,000 pounds with only moderate effort and knock down a building with one blow." - Brawn's Dreamwave bio Dreamwave's updated bios pushed the upper limit of Brawn's strength to an unknown amount, but it's clear that his original lifting strength of 95 tons is not his maximum. Instead, Brawn lifting 95 tons is only with moderate effort, meaning that with high effort he should easily be able to lift over 100 tons. If 95 tons is moderate, perhaps he could double his lift under extreme effort? Whatever the case, at his strongest Brawn could squash most street-level comic characters in Marvel or DC. He has been shown injuring elite Decepticon routinely across canon. * He traded punches with Starscream in the Marvel comics * Soundwave, the second-strongest 1984 Decepticon, lost 3 out of 4 confrontations with Brawn. * In Dreamwave comics Brawn was sufficiently strong enough to pick up the wall Bruticus ripped from the Ark and threw it hard enough to slice into the giant's face. Later he was was able to bash into Bruticus' cranial armor after the combiner survived the Ark's self-destruction an a nuclear blast to the head from Sunstorm. Durability: "Subject is resistant to most artillery fire" - Brawn's Dreamwave bio Brawn's durability should be at least proportional to his strength. Considering the injuries he's walked away from or survived it is likely higher. His Dreamwave bio makes note that his old-style circuitry was made to support physical defense as well as offense. Stamina: Should be considered superhuman. He has a tech spec rating of 9 out of 10 for endurance. On top of that his bios draw attention to his rugged nature and love of hostile environments. Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Normal intelligence. For a Transformer, according to his original tech spec rating of 3, he is considered below average. Weaknesses: "As the Autobot with perhaps the least sophisticated circuitry - most of his components focus on his strength - Brawn is very vulnerable to attack by electromagnetic and other types of waves. His eagerness to show off his strength often results in his using it improperly and without thinking." - Brawn's Marvel bio Brawn's design emphasizes physical strength and durability. His older circuitry leaves him vulnerable to attack by electromagnetic waves. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Note: ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '